Heights
Zim screamed, sitting at the top of an extremely high tree with some of his friends and allies, trying not to get mauled by a tiny, yipping creature at the bottom. Dib, Scipy, Zay, En, Mas and Jun were on the highest branch. At least, the highest one that Zim wouldn't freak out over because it was so high. The tiny creature pawed at the tree, causing Zim to scream again, unknowingly hugging Dib in a "Protect Me" fashion. Dib blushed and shoved him off, whilst Zay tried to figure out a way down. "This is terrible!" Jun said, panicking. Everyone agreed except Scipy, who was swinging her legs back and fourth, almost as if enjoying this experience. "Maybe we c--...No, no, we'd need a zebra..." Mas was rambling to herself, trying to figure out a way down. The creature barked for the millionth time, causing Zim to scream for the millionth time. En wrapped her arms around Zim in a hug, lovingly stroking his antennae trying to calm him down. Dib couldn't help but snicker at the sight. "What are you laughing at, Dib-Filth?" Zim asked, looking up at him "Well, I just find it funny that an 'all powerful Irken Invader' is scared by such a tiny dog." he said, as another giggle escaped his lips. "Zim is not scared," Zim said, trying to look brave. But, the dog barked again, causing Zim to yelp and almost fall out of the tree. Dib couldn't help but giggle some more. "I don't see what the big problem is," Scipy said, now hanging upside down by her legs. "Dogs hate cats, and you're a hybrid of one." Zay said, Matter-of-factily. "Oh yeahhh..." Scipy said, thinking about it for a moment. "This is rediculous! It's just a tiny dog! It's not like it can do much damage." Dib said. "It's a dog, Dib, dogs always do damage if you anger them enough." En said. "Still." "Still what?" Dib rolled his eyes, not being able to not notice how Scipy was laying on her stomach, arms and legs dangling off the edge, staring at a squrriel all the way at the end of the branch. Mas sighed. "We're gonna be up here forever!" she said. Jun nodded her head in agreement, obviously not wanting to go down there and get mauled by the dog, despite how tiny it was. "Not forever, maybe just a really, really, really... really long time." Zay said, sort of rushing it at the end. Dog barked, Zim screamed, you get the idea. Dib couldn't help but to resume his laughter. Just the thought of an almighty Irken Invader, scared of a tiny dog was hilarious to him! Scipy was now laying on her back when a voice from down below called up to them, "HEY! What're you guys doing up there?" En looked down, and noticed that the voice came from a girl with brownish hair in a Rainbow Dash hoodie. Well, it was more like a suit on account it had the wings and tail. A girl, obviously younger than her, stood next to her with dirty blonde hair with two shades of yellow streaks, wearing faded lavender-pink shorts, a purple t-shirt with multicolored butterflies, black sneakers, her hair in a pony tail. The Hoodie-girl picked up the tiny dog and pat it's head. "Silly Empress, were you scaring all my friends?" Hyper asked. "Apparently so," LMX said, pointing up the tree to show a cowwering Zim. Hyper laughed and playfully scolded her tiny brown dog. "Naughty, naughty." She set the dog down. "Be right back, LMX. Make sure Zim doesn't scream his lungs out." "I don't think Irkens have lungs." LMX said. "Oh whatever." Hyper said, before running off to get a ladder. *** As the final person--Jun--got off the tree, Zim couldn't help but being back on the ground of the 'filthy' "Earth" planet. "You were so totally scared!" Dib said, laughing. "Was not!" Zim said defencively. "Were too!" "Was not! "Were too!" "Was not" Empress ran at Zim and barked at him, causing him to scream like a little girl and fall over. Nobody could help but laugh. Category:ZAER Category:ZADR Category:Trees Category:Irkens Category:Humans Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's characters Category:Hyperheart58's Characters Category:LMX's Pages Category:LMX's Stories Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Pages Category:~InvaderXeena~'s stories Category:~InvaderXeena~